Old Friends
by GoudelPrincess
Summary: Jellal and Meredy find an old phone number underneath his bed as he's packing for college. They decide to call the number to see if it still works...


"Hey Jellal, I can't reach this one piece of paper taped to the bottom of your bed. Can you come and get it?" Meredy groaned as she shimmied back out from underneath her brother's bed. Jellal was in the middle of getting ready to head off to college, hence the reason they were digging around under his bed.

Jellal hopped up and came over from where he had been sorting some old photos. "Yeah, just a second." Lying down, he crawled underneath his bed and soon saw the paper his sister was talking about. He just barely could reach because it was taped at the very back. He pulled it off and crawled out to join his sister on the floor in his room.

"What is it?" Meredy asked as she peeked over his shoulder.

"It's an old phone number…" Jellal turned the paper over and saw some scribbling on the back. "S-so we can always be friends. - Erza" Jellal frowned… "Why is that name so familiar… Meredy, do you remember anyone named Erza?" Jellal asked as he furrowed his brow in concentration.

"No… Maybe we could try… Oh wait! Be right back!" Meredy took off out the door and towards her room, which was right down the hall. She came running back with an old faded photo. "I remember now! Look!" She handed him the photo and Jellal stared at it in shock.

"E-Erza? Meredy, I remember now! How could I have forgotten her?" Jellal groaned as he held his head in his hands. "Should I call the number?" He asked from between his fingers.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" Meredy said, as she reached to grab his phone that was sitting on his desk. They both held their breath as he typed in the once well-known number. Meredy watched her brother's face as he held the phone to his ear. It wasn't long before the call was answered.

"Hello?" a soft voice answered. Jellal and Meredy looked at each other and Jellal gulped nervously.

"Erza? Uh… hi, um," Jellal stuttered. The phone line was quiet for a few minutes and Meredy grimaced at her brother's awkwardness.

"Uh, hi? Do I know you?" The voice asked in confusion.

"It's Jellal… do you remember me?" Jellal attempted conversation again.

"JELLAL? Holy Mavis! Jellal, where have you been?" The voice on the other end of the phone was full of joy and Meredy couldn't help bursting into laughter when she saw Jellal's face turn a bright red. "Meredy, you're there too?" Erza asked. "It's been so long. How are you guys?"

* * *

It was an hour later that Jellal was sprawled on his bed still with the phone to his ear. After Meredy had grabbed the phone and proceeded to rattle off to Erza everything that had happened since they last saw her, she had gone downstairs saying she would give them some "privacy".

It turns out that Erza was actually coming back to his town to go to college. It also happened to be the same college he was going to. Jellal knew the look in his sister's eyes well and he also knew that he would get no end to the harassment he'd face after he saw her again. Luckily, he was staying in the dorms; that way his sister couldn't tease him EVERY single day.

"Jellal, I have to go now. My parents need my help to pack my stuff into the car," Erza sighed. "We leave first thing in the morning, and they don't want to have to wait to load my stuff 'till then. So, I guess this is goodnight?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you Monday then… right?" Jellal asked nervously.

"Yes! It's been so long Jellal; it'll be good to see you again… I've missed you." Erza's voice trailed off before she realized what she had said. "I-I I mean, um… Well, see you Monday Jellal." And with that she hung up. Jellal could feel his whole face burning red. Too bad Meredy walked in right then. Before Jellal could even say anything Meredy's face split into an evil grin and she waggled her eyebrows.

"You liiiiiiike her don't you?" She chuckled before sitting down next to him. "So, are you ready for Monday?" She asked him with a grin.

"Dang it, Meredy!"

* * *

It was Monday morning and Jellal's roommate was almost positive he was going to wear a hole in the carpet before lunch. Jellal's stomach was all queasy and he wasn't sure he even wanted to leave his room, but he had promised Erza and he wasn't someone who easily broke his promises. Taking one last glance towards the clock, Jellal grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

He turned the corner and went down the stairs leading outside. The whole time he was walking towards the building where his first class would be he contemplated turning back. _It's not too late right? No, I promised._ He kept internally arguing with himself as he pushed open the door and ran straight into someone coming out. The other person started to fall and he quickly caught her so she didn't hit the ground. His breath caught in his throat as he looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Erza?" He asked hopefully.

"Jellal." Erza said as she stood up and hugged him with all her strength.

Jellal nearly stopped breathing at the sense of security in being hugged. He felt safe and at home. _How could he have forgotten the first girl he had ever loved?_


End file.
